Darkness of the Moon
by RHDTHING
Summary: Ichigo instead of being given his powers by Rukia finds them on his own and is trained by a ragtag crew he calls family! there is love and action and even some comedy!


This is not a normal bleach fanfiction, more like a fanfic of what would have happened if his hollow and the Quincy would have worked together and made Ichigo the one person that all worlds should fear. This story is based as is if Rukia never gave him her power. This is a Ichigo that a hollow would call a god! As such I am not basing this story off the Magna or Anime. And I don't own bleach or its Characters to let the fun begin.

 ** _Memories of the past!_**

 _A life without meaning is what Ichigo had assumed was his life until the two pieces of his soul revealed themselves in order to save him and his sisters from a hollow._ _It happened two years after his mother's death that the Quincy and Hollow came to help him and defeated the hollow._ _And now as they told the boy of his true heritage he wondered why goat face had never said anything but then again who would really believe this anyway._ _The three had started off talking each day but when the hollow demanded Ichigo to start training things became more interesting._ _His power was far greater than the two could have ever expected and he still didn't have his true Zanpakuto but it was the mastery of controlling his power that impressed the Quincy side and made the hollow happy as no one would truly know what they were in for._ _Nothing would stand in this boy's way and now knowing what they needed to do to bring him one step closer to being even stronger the hollow half had a mission to steal a blank asauchi from the man known as hat and clogs._ _But that proved to be harder said than done but when the idea of stealing one from soul society came up the three of them knew their only option._ _It was a great test which they passed flawlessly as they stole one from the academy without being noticed._

 _It was that night that they poured their power into that sword and it was that night that the three became truly one._ _The Quincy side a slightly larger butcher knife while the hollowfeid Zanpakuto became a bulky cleaver like sword._ _Their power was one step closer to being complete but now they had to train._ _It was the most grueling thing the three had ever done but they were now complete and the three worlds were in for a rude awakening._

 _Chapter 1_

 ** _Ichigo_**

 _It had been eight years since his mother's death and his awakening into the spiritual world._ _His father and his friends had thought Ichigo was powerless little did they realize the beast that was hiding in plain sight._ _Isshin had worried about his son especially when Karin had started showing signs of being spiritually awareand her growing spirit pressure, but Ichigo since his mothers death hadn't shown any type of awareness or pressure to his family._ _He was still the son that Isshin and Masaki had always wanted, always looking after Yuzu and Karin but Isshin couldn't help but feel guilty each day for what had happened to his only son._ _He and Kisuke had done everything they could to restore his power to no avail._ _But when Kisuke tried to use the hogyoku and it dissolved into the boy's body with no reaction the two wondered what exactly they had done._ _Little did they know however that a group of fellow former Shinigami had taken him in as one of them the night his mother had died._ _Teaching him how to control his power to the fullest and becoming the family and friends that he needed._ _The Vizords had the same goal as he did and now on his way for his nightly training with his favorite teacher but tonight something unexpected stood in his way._

 _She was small with short black hair and glasses, but it was her eyes that Ichigo noticed right off as they were light blue but there was also a strong shade of violet that tinted them into something so beautiful._ _Noticing though that she seemed hurt Ichigo began to look around for the danger and now pinpointing down the hollow who had done this Ichigo wondered if he should intervene as this girl was supposed to be a Soul reaper and by the badge she wore on her shoulder a lieutenant._ _Trying to focus on his original task he noticed the blood coming from her arm and leg and figured the hollow was toying with her._ _This was wrong and even if it would get him in trouble he knew he needed to help her._

 _Walking in her direction he noticed her looking at him and he knew she was hoping that he couldn't see her but as the hollow made a loud Roar and began to charge in._ _She seemed prepared to defend however when Ichigo got in front of her and put his hand up the hollow and whispered_

 _"_ _Hado 88, Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō"_

 _That the soul reaper fainted._ _The hollow had been completely destroyed and now seeing the girl laying on the ground Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle as he kneeled down and began to check her wounds._ _She was prepared to fight the hollow till the last breath, a trait that he admired and now about to pick her up and take her to his extended family but a rush of spiritual pressure was heading straight for him._ _Two soul reapers to be exact, but that was the least of his concern as the girl was bleeding heavily from her arm._ _He didn't have time to use kido and so taking his shirt off and wrapping it around the wound was the best he could do._ _Feeling their arrival and now looked up in their direction he noticed two women staring at him as he continued to try and help the fainted girl._

 _But when one began to draw her sword Ichigo shook his head and asked as he looked down at the fallen girl_

 _"_ _Is it really worth it?_ _I am simply trying to stop the bleeding nothing more, she was attacked by a hollow."_

 _Hearing the girls sword click back in to its sheath he wondered what would happen next but when the smaller of the two girls asked if she could take over for him he nodded and stood up._ _Now turning and beginning to walk off the three women didn't say anything but when Ichigo turned and asked what the girls name was the smaller one replied_

 _"_ _She is Lieutenant of squad 8 Nanao Ise"_

 _Nodding and now continuing to walk to the Vizord warehouse he wondered how his friends would take the news but really wanted to see Lisa's face when he said that he met her favorite pupil._ _He had heard stories about the girl known as Nanao from everyone but he didn't expect her to be so, so well whatever the word was Ichigo began to wonder how she would take knowing the fact that Nanao was in the living world._

 _Telling the group what had happened the group was silent but when Shinji asked_

 _"_ _Does this change our plans, since soul society is snooping around?"_

 _Before they could answer however a certain feline had decided to make an appearance at the hideout._ _And now announcing that the three soul reapers had made it back to soul society had made everyone's stress level decrease until Yoruichi decided to ask_

 _"_ _So Ichigo you wouldn't know who this guy is that one of the woman was talking about, a gorgeous boy with Orange hair and beautiful brown eyes I think she said would you?"_

 _Seeing his blush was enough but when Mashiro announced that " Ichigo is a pretty berry!"_ _that the whole room erupted in laughter._ _Getting back to the subject at hand Shinji asked again what about the plan but now Yoruichi decided to drop in some new information she had gathered on the table as well._

 _"_ _They have been monitoring for the last few months the hollows and how it seems that there are less and less coming to Karakura town._ _They believe they have found the reason and think there is a hollow living here with no spiritual pressure or power and that this hollow is controlling their movement._ _Because of this theory they sent scouting camps to Hueco Mundo and have found that the being is traveling back and forth between Las Noches and the living world regularly._ _As such the head captain has ordered for squad's 2 ,8,10, and 12 to patrol the area until they catch the hollow._ _But I think their plans will change once the three Lieutenants give their reports back to their captains."_

 _As everyone took in her words Ichigo had a sudden smirk on his face that everyone knew all to well and now asking what he was thinking he began_

 _"_ _We have been trying to find a way to get into soul society and to kill Aizen,_ _they are sending 4 squads just to find me, I say we give them what they want in a roundabout way._ _I will go with them to soul society as a prisoner and when I get close to Aizen I will kill him."_

 _The new plan could work but when Lisa how had been silent replied "We need to gain allies on both sides, we have been working with Barragan and while we know that Aizen has been there the King is keeping our secret._ _I say we should let the squads come, act as if nothing is going on here and make them believe they are mistaken and when the time is right we use our new friends to get to Aizen."_

 _Her idea was good and now as everyone seemed to be in agreement the family planned for the arrival of soul society._ _The hollows had sent the one know as Michel as a messenger letting them know about how the Shinigami had set up camps on the out skirts of Hueco Mundo and as Ichigo told him to let Barragan know that they were trying to find him the hollow laughed and bowed and disappeared back to Hueco Mundo._ _There new plan was set and now as Ichigo headed home he wondered what the Soul Reaper known as Nanao was doing as he looked at the stars in the night sky._ _  
_ _  
_ _ **SOUL SOCIETY**_

 _To say Nanao was in shock was an understatement following the day she had just had._ _First it had been her first real fight with a hollow by herself, second she had fainted from blood loss or so she was telling herself, and third there was a boy that had saved her._ _Now resting in squad 4 Nanao had been surrounded by friends and even her drunk captain had made an appearance at her bedside._ _But now that visiting hours were closed Nanao could get some rest however her mind was still racing from the days events and now as Captain Unohana came in to check on her she noticed in the woman's pocket a piece of odd cloth she asked where it had come from and when the gentle captain answered_

 _"_ _It was wrapped around your arm to stop the bleeding._ _While most of the cloth was covered in blood this lone scrap was left and I thought you might like it."_

 _Now being handed the blue silk cloth Nanao couldn't help but want to smell it and now smelling strawberry and kiwi she smiled as she now had something to remember her guardian by._ _Little did she know though a black cat had been watching her the entire day and now seeing the girl keep the cloth close an idea popped into her head, she just had to text the berry._

 _Waking up the next morning to find a small teddy bear and a note attached to it next to her bed Nanao wondered who would have left it but now opening the letter and reading_

 _'_ _ **Hello Lieutenant Ise,**_ __

 **** ** _I hope you are recovering from the hollow attack and doing well. I tried to stop the bleeding the best I could and wanted you to know that I am ok._** **** ** _I am sure you have millions of questions for me and I also have a few for you._** **** ** _So if you meet me at Kisuke's shop at 7pm I will answer some of those million questions._** ****

 ** _Your Guardian_**

 ** _P.S._** **** ** _wear something nice, also I will have Kisuke get a Gigai ready for you._**

 _Shock was the only word to describe how she was feeling at the moment and now hearing Isane ask who gave her the bear Nanao fainted for the second time in her life._ _Waking up in her bed again with the bear tightly in her grip a group of concerned women surrounded her._ _Not seeing the note she had received and the smiling faces surrounding her she guessed that they had all read the note._ _Now hearing Momo ask if she planned to go Nanao smiled and replied_

 _"_ _I don't think so, I have nothing to wear and my Captain would never approve."_

 _"_ _I can fix both of those problems"_

 _Hearing Captain Unohana's words Nanao asked what she meant only to receive a kind smile and_

 _"_ _I told your Captain that you and I as well as a few other ladies will be taking the first round of patrols in the worlds of the living._ _While the head captain didn't agree at first I reminded him that I still needed supplies and as such had to go so he approved of our excursion."_

 _The whole room was in shock but now just what ladies had Unohana requested would be the question._ _Hearing her announce that Isane, Rangiku, Nemu and Rukia would be going with them made a few upset but when the captain said it was final all knew not to argue._

 ** _World of the living_**

 _Now on their way to Urahara's store Nanao was nervous but what made it worse was the busty Lieutenant of squad 10 talking about shopping._ _Gigai's had already been prepared upon their arrival and as Nanao received hers a smiling Kisuke handed her a note._ _Opening it and reading_

 ** _Lieutenant Ise,_**

 **** ** _What kind of food would you like for tonight Italian or traditional?_**

 ** _Your Guardian_**

 ** _P.S._** **** ** _Give your answer to Kisuke_**

Surprise and now seeing a few looking at her as she handed the note back to Kisuke after circling Italian she wondered what they were all thinking but when a woman appeared that they all hadn't seen in years asking if the woman were ready for their day of shopping that she had set up all but Nanao started to scream yes. Each store was filled with clothes and undergarments and now as they hit the second store a small girl came up to Nanao and tugged on her dress and now asking if the girl was ok, she received a smile and another note.

 ** _Do you like to dance?_**

 ** _Your guardian_**

 ** _p.s. give the answer to the girl._**

Folding the cute note up and handing it back to the girl the girl pulled another not out of her pocket and handed it to her before she ran off. Wondering what this note was she opened it and when she read out loud

 ** _You are beautiful_**

All of the women in the room simply said "Awww" which made her blush. This guy was good, Nanao thought as she tried to finish her shopping. But each stop they made held a surprise for her a rose at one, candy at another, by the time she had finished she had a dozen Roses and a teddy bear and a smile that would rival the happiest woman in the world. But it also left the question of why he was doing all of this for her.

Ichigo however would have never thought of any of this if it hadn't been for his favorite teacher Lisa. She had explained how she basically raised Nanao and now that she was such a hard worker the two wanted to reward her. And with what the two had planned well if she wasn't happy well then there was nothing that would ever make the girl happy. It was now 6:00pm and Ichigo was getting ready for his dinner with the girl he had saved. Tonight was the night of his high school prom and while he didn't ask if she would want to go he figured it was a way to get her away from the others and to be able to relax and so now dressed in his formal Kimono he was ready for the night.

Seeing his sisters and goat face waiting downstairs for him they seemed impressed but when his dad asked where his date was and Ichigo replied

"I have to pick her up from Kisuke's"

Old goat face started laughing and accusing him of taking his aunt Yoruichi to his prom which got him knocked out. Now leaving and getting to the shouten before any more of his father's antics he arrived in front of the store and now seeing the shy and beautiful woman in front of him waiting he smiled and now as she returned his smile with one of her own he knew tonight would be a night to remember. Handing her flowers and shaking her hand he smiled and said

"My name is Ichigo, and it is nice to meet you Lieutenant Ise"

Her blush at how formal he was surprised him but when he heard her say that he could call her Nanao he smiled and they were off to dinner. Both had made small talk about the weather and how nice there days were and now arriving Ichigo was surprised as Lisa had handled dinner reservations and it happened to be at the nicest restaurant in all of Japan. Entering and now being seated both seemed nervous as the table was off in a private area. But Nanao had questions and she need answers for what had happened. Each question the boy answered intrigued her like how he took care of his sisters most days and that he helped in his fathers clinic but the hard question that Ichigo wished she would skip had come and now not sure how to answer as he didn't want to lie, but when she revised her question to

"Why did you save me"

He looked up and answered

"You reminded me of my sensei, not afraid of the danger and when I started walking towards the hollow you became worried. But it was your eyes that told me to save you, the worry, the emotion something in your eyes told me that I needed to protect you."

His words had shocked her and had made her blush but still the question of how he did such a thing remained but she decided not to push it. After eating and now heading to a dance Nanao was surprised the boy was still in high school, she felt as if she was robbing the cradle but Ichigo made her feel young and free. The night had been absolutely perfect as they danced and laughed at each other. But it was when the two slow danced for the first time that Nanao felt truly happy to share this moment with Ichigo who wouldn't have had it any other way. Walking her back to her hotel room Ichigo wondered when she would have to go back and now asking if he could have breakfast with her in the morning Nanao smiled but answered that she couldn't as she had a prior arrangement which Ichigo understood. The day was perfect for the two and now as he walked home he noticed that he was being followed by two of the women that had come with Nanao.

Figuring they were trying to study him he chuckled and now pulling out his phone and texting Hiyori for a Hollow style distraction he waited. Feeling Hiyori about twenty miles away he knew the distance was perfect and now he could feel her hollow spirit energy raising the two women had turned to see what was going on and that was when Ichigo used flash step to get away. The distraction worked perfectly as he now laid in his bed he wondered what tomorrow would bring but he knew that he would make it a point to see the woman known as Nanao.

Ichigo had made it a point to get up early today and now going out for his morning run he wondered what his other family was up to on this rainy morning. Arriving at the warehouse earlier than usual Ichigo wondered what his friends were doing and now seeing that Shinji was the only one awake and drinking coffee Ichigo sat down and waited for the others to wake up.

"You know getting close to a Lieutenant was never part of the plan right?"

Shinji statement was right and for once Ichigo couldn't help but wonder why he was doing such a thing but when Lisa walked in and told Shinji that he was doing it for her Ichigo nodded in thanks. Seeing each of the vizords coming down and having been thinking about a new plan most of the night Ichigo asked

"What would you guys think about me totally revealing myself to soul society?"

Everyone mouth was agape but Lisa who had looked up from her manga and now Shinji asked why he would do such a thing Ichigo anwered

"we have been trying to figure out a way in and to not get caught. Well what if I went in undercover and instead of breaking in and taking the bastard we go in under the radar. None of them know me and none would ever suspect the thing they are looking for to be so close. It is truly something they would never expect."

The room was silent and now as Rose asked "What about the fact that you have no spiritual pressure, wouldn't that tip them off?"

Ichigo had been holding one secret though from everyone and now asking the entire group to meet him in the training room they wondered what he was up to. Now sitting in the center of the vast area he asked Hachi to construct the strongest barrier he could around him. Now hearing Hachi say

"Shijū no Saimon"

Ichigo was amazed at the strength of the kido but when he asked for Hachi to double it everyone in the room stared at the boy in amazement. Now as the second barrier was complete everyone stared at the smirking boy wondering exactly what he planned and now as Ichigo lowered his spirit pressure both barriers shattered into thousands of pieces. Reigning in his power before it got out of control everyone was in complete shock. Now asking for an explanation Ichigo began

"Well the night my power unleashed itself my quincy and hollow side decided to start training me in my spirit world. We trained every time I closed my eyes and then six months later when we broke into soul society before their new security measures and poured my power into my Zanpakuto my soul realized that my potential is endless. It was the reason I came to you for training as I was at my limit within my soul. Your training was fundamental to my growth but it was when Kisuke and my father used that strange purple gem that my power grew astronomically. The Hōgyoku accepted me as its true master and gave me its power to protect the world and as such showed me how to harness my power in new ways. As my soul would say I am a perfect being but in my mind I am meant to protect the world from all evil. Each of you have trained me to the extent of your abilities and now it is my turn to repay each of you. While I know it might be dangerous I think it is the safest way to draw the prick out"

Everyone was in agreement but now asking how he planned to get soul society to take him back with them Ichigo smiled and let Shiro out of his inner world. Seeing the hollow in front of them and wondering what was going on Ichigo asked Shiro to transform into beast within. Seeing the beast with horns and pure white skin had made a uneasy feeling around the room but it was when Ichigo told them

"I plan to have Shiro attack me in front of Nanao, I will then prevent my healing and force them to take me back to soul society to squad four where I will then proceed with step two of the plan."

"Which is?" Lisa asked

"To cause chaos in the in the Rukongai which I will need all of your help with. I want to set loose a group of weak hollows unfit for battle but hungry enough to be a nuisance to the Shinigami. Then when they think they are random enough attacks I will have one of the hollows that Barragan has ordered to be my servant create enough of a distraction to draw all of the captains out. And there I will be waiting for them in the shadows."  
All were impressed with the plan and now agreeing to help in any way they could Ichigo set off to find the girl that he hoped would help him complete his plan. Going to the hotel he had dropped her off at and not feeling her spiritual pressure Ichigo decided to go find her. Now concentrating he could feel the group of women not far from his location and now flash stepping on the rooftops he found the women at a home he did not expect. His!

Wondering what was going on Ichigo decided to go in and the sight that he was welcomed to was very surprising. There at the table sat a group of women eating breakfast with his father and sisters. Not seeing Nanao, Ichigo wondered where she was but before he could escape Yuzu asked if he wanted any breakfast. Seeing his sisters smile was always enough for her to get her way and today was no different, going and getting a plate from the kitchen and preparing his meal he felt the woman that he had been waiting for enter the dining room and hoped he would surprise her.

And surprise her he did as the woman that he had taken out last night was stunned to see the boy she hadn't been able to keep her mind off him. And now seeing him here with a Shinigami everything was becoming clear but the fact that he had no spiritual pressure still brought questions to her mind. But now seeing him smiling at his younger blonde haired sister Nanao was so entranced with his kindness that her questions no longer mattered. Ichigo on the other hand was wondering what was going on and now being told by Yuzu who was sitting on his lap as he ate that their grandmother had come to finally meet them surprised Ichigo as he had been told stories about the captain of squad 4. But this also made his plan easier as he now had a personal connection with the woman who would surly try and save him no matter what the cost.

Breakfast had finished and now as Ichigo washed dishes for Yuzu so she could spend time with their new grandmother, not even sensing he was being watched till Shiro decided to clue him in Ichigo smiled and said "you know stocking me is kinda creepy" which had made Nanao laugh as she came up to his side and began to dry dishes. Not saying much but continuing to steal glances at one another Ichigo wondered what Nanao was thinking at the moment and now as they finished the dishes and began to go out in front of the house for some air that Shiro said it was the perfect moment to start their plan. Ichigo was in agreement and letting Shiro come forth before Nanao noticed him was perfect. Sitting down and waiting for the opportune time Ichigo watched as Nanao sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. Wondering what she was doing she whispered

"I had the best night of my"

Before she could finish though Shiro had decided to attack! His claws holding the boy by his back over his head while letting out a blood curdling roar. Nanao was stunned as she could not feel the hollow coming and knew this had to be the one that they were sent after. But it was too powerful as it sent red balls of energy in her direction. If not for Captain Unohana, Nanao would have been injured severely but the balls of light was the distraction as Shiro threw Ichigo's lifeless body at the group of women before disappearing.

Everyone present was stunned at what had transpired but Nanao was in pure shock as she held Ichigo's lifeless body. Unohana was already trying every form of medical Kido she knew and while some was helping keep the boy alive it still wasn't enough. Now gathering every woman they had they picked the dying boy up off the ground and proceeded to squad 4 in soul society. His arrival had stirred a commotion among the squads but once they had found out who's grandson he was no one said anything. Nanao on the other hand had not left his side other than for her squads paperwork and to clean up. She was truly worried about Ichigo as he had shown no signs of improvement since his arrival in soul society.

Shiro however had done everything his king had asked and now that they were here and getting Ichigo's permission while in his inner world Shiro began to heal the boys body as fast as he could. Now opening his eyes for the first time in a week Ichigo noticed the private room he had been placed in and a sleeping Nanao by his side. Now closing his eyes as he thought of a way to try and thank her for her kindness Ichigo knew he would have to do something as he had obviously made an impression.

Now hearing her tell his grandmother that she would be back in a few hours Ichigo wondered where she was going but knew she had responsibilities to her squad. Now hearing his grandmother sit down he continued to think about how to thank her until his thoughts were interrupted

"You know you faking being asleep wasn't very nice."

He had been caught and now opening his eyes and looking at his smiling grandmother he told her good morning. Watching her get up and begin to look over him she seemed stunned at how fast his wounds had healed as the day before there had been no signs of progress. Now asking why he hadn't let Nanao see him awake Ichigo shrugged

"I appreciate her being here for me and wanted to figure out a way to thank her properly for beign here for me."

"Just opening your eyes would have been enough for her" his grandmother answered.

Knowing she was right but wanting to do something special still Ichigo asked how hard it would be to get Nanao a flower at least and seeing her smile and tell her grandson that she would bring him some he smiled. Unohana had put off her duties for the day and had spent the day catching up with Ichigo and now asking how he saved Nanao from the hollow Ichigo replied

"I was lucky that night"

Which had made her chuckle and tell him that she knew he was lying.

"Ichigo I know you don't want to tell me how but can you answer this for me, how does a boy with no spiritual pressure save a Shinigami from a hollow?"

Not knowing what to say he knew that lying could make her mad and now thinking about it he decided to tell her

"I am half Quincy as you well know and because of this I can use the reishi to form weapons and to protect those that I deem worth."

Nodding her head she had expected his answer and now getting up she told him to rest and that her Lieutenant would be in to check on him soon with breakfast. As she walked down the hall to her office she knew that her grandson was still hiding something from her and even though he had told her the truth about being half Quincy she also knew that from Nanao report that he had used a Hado to eradicate the vermin hollow to save Nanao.

Seeing clean clothes laid out for him Ichigo decided to get dressed before breakfast. He had just gotten fully undressed when a light knock was heard and his grandmothers Lieutenant walked through the door with his tray without even bothering to make sure he was decent. Ichigo was shocked at what had happened but Isane was absolutely speechless as she took in every inch of his well toned body and as her eyes dropped to his manhood a new blush came rushing to her cheeks. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen nude and now as he asked

"Hey are you ok?"

while pulling his pants up Isane blushed again and fainted. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle as he tried to clean up the food that she had spilt and now as his grandmother helped her blushing Lieutenant to her feet and asked what had happened Ichigo informed her

"I was getting dressed and she walked in and saw me undressed. It was my fault as I didn't think to lock the door and I apologize."

Hearing murmurs behind his grandmother and now seeing a different smile as she turned to the crowd and told them to get back to work was almost as scary as the stories about her that he had heard. But now seeing that Ichigo was dressed Unohana invited him to follow her to the squad four training grounds to get the flowers he had asked for her to get.

Talking on the way Ichigo wondered exactly was going on as they entered the large grounds and realized there were no flowers. Now hearing

"Bakudō #73. Tozanshō"

Now seeing that he was trapped inside a pyramid barrier the sorts that Yoruichi used to place him in quite often when they used to train had surprised him but when he noticed that his grandmothers sword was drawn and that her smile had left her face Ichigo knew that things were about to get serious. Asking why she would do this to her own grandson had surprised Unohana but when she responded with

"I am tired of the lies, either you tell me how you helped the lieutenant or I will have no choice but to kill you."

Now letting the words sink into her grandsons mind she was surprised as he began showed no emotion to her, and for the first time in all her years she was looking at a person who showed her no fear now hearing him ask

"Is this room completely sealed off from everyone but the two of us?"

Answering "Yes only you and I can come in or out of here and the room is sound proofed."

Ichigo smiled and flexed his pressure and broke the barrier. Unohana was stunned and now preparing to attack her grandson until he snapped and a single black katana formed in his hand. Now asking how this was possible Ichigo began

"Yachiru Unohana, famed former captain of squad ten and known as the most diabolical criminal to ever exist in Soul Society. Of all the people in soul society my Sensei's feared you the most, stating that of all the captains in soul society that you were the most brutal. No matter, you ask how I saved her and now I have given you a glimpse will that suffice your need to know or will we have to cross swords?"

For the first time in her life Unohana was scared and as the feeling crashed through her body a new wave of excitement swept through her as she flash stepped to attack her grandson. As Minazuki came down she was stunned as the boy caught her sword with his bare hand not being cut at all.

"I don't want to hurt you, please stop"

He asked but she continued to try and attack him until he flash stepped away and now pointed his finger at her and whispered

"Shijū no Saimon"

Unohana was now trapped inside the barrier and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get free. Now looking at her grandson who had amazed her, he smiled

"One of my sensei's developed this barrier, I figured I should use it against the second strongest being in soul society otherwise you would continue to fight me."

Now asking after a few minutes if he could drop the barrier Unohana nodded and proceeded to sheath Minazuki and hugged her grandson. Now whispering that she had to know he decided to explain

"The day my mother died my soul came forward and protected me, from that day forward I have trained in order to defeat the one's that are responsible. Since that day my Shingami and Quincy power have kept me and my family safe, it is the reason you cannot sense me as the two have merged and I am now a hybrid."

Seeing her smile at his explanation and nod she then motioned for him to follow her out of the training grounds. The two talked as they walked about who all knew and now hearing that some of her old friends were in hiding in the world of the living had made her happy. Hearing about how he had stolen a asauchi and had poured his power into one had stunned but she should have figured with how well advanced he was and by who he was trained by that they would help him.

Now arriving at their intended destination Ichigo was stunned at the garden that his grandmother had led him to and now seeing a small table and two chairs in the center he had a idea and now asking if she would be ok with him surprising Nanao with dinner here she smiled and said

"I think that would be wonderful, lets go back and we will get a few of the nurses to help hang lanterns around the table and I will have our chef's whip something up. Also I will send a message to Nanao's Captain Shunsui to keep her busy."

Thanking her for everything Ichigo and the assigned squad members got to work creating the perfect place for the two to have dinner. Everyone in squad four had heard about the boy that was Unohana's grandson and now seeing that Isane's assessment was right that he was totally a catch all seemed to be crushing on the Orange haired boy. But that didn't matter to Ichigo who was also thinking about the secret mission he also had to fulfill.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

On the other side of the Seireitei however a stressed Nanao was chasing her Captain around as he was refusing to do his paperwork like always. Little did she know though that he was on strict orders to keep her busy or he would answer directly to the captain of squad four. Ever since getting the orders he had not drank a drop on the simple notion that if he failed to keep Nanao busy that he might get seriously hurt himself and so far his antics had worked as he hid in another bar waiting for a sign that he could quit his mission. He had never seen Nanao this mad before and he knew that he would end up paying for his actions but she was the lesser of the two evils.

Now seeing the captain of squad four however coming in the pair's direction he pointed and now seeing Nanao run to the woman and ask if something was wrong. As she watched the ever smiling face change to a look of concern the normally happy woman and now hearing that there was a change in the boys condition and that they should go to the infirmary Nanao Shunpoed with Unohana back to squad four. Now being led in a different direction than the infirmary Nanao wondered where she was being led and now seeing a sign for the squad four morgue Nanao couldn't help the tears that started to flow from her eyes as she had expected the worst. She hadn't known the boy long but in the few days that she did she knew he was probably the kindest man she had ever met.

Now passing the door that she was scared of Nanao was surprised and now seeing Captain Unohana let out a small chuckle and continued to walk forward. This was the deepest that she had ever been inside squad four and now seeing a dimly lit path and the captain stop Nanao wondered what was going on until Unohana told her to follow the path to the next building. Asking why Unohana smiled and told the young Lieutenant that they had to move Ichigo to a private room to which the girl nodded and began to walk the path. Now knocking and entering the dimly lit room she realized that she had been tricked as she saw the table and two chairs with a candle light dinner in the center of the room.

Standing there next to the table standing with flowers was the Orange haired boy that she considered her guardian and seeing that he was smiling Nanao couldn't help but run to him and hug him. She had prayed everyday for him to recover and now that her prayers had been answered she hoped that he wouldn't want to leave anytime soon. Now beginning to eat she had tons of questions the first being why did he do this only to get a chuckle and

"Is treating my guardian and savior to dinner a crime here in Soul Society?"

Not being able to contain her blush and answering that it wasn't illegal had made the two smile now letting the night continue the two asked more personal questions about each other. One unparticular questions answer had seemed to bug Ichigo that her Captain was lazy and always flirting with her. But then when the same happened when she was told about two of his Sensei's being women and that they had always made it a point to play their favorite game of "Tease the Berry" as they called it. Now being asked just who his sensei's were Ichigo knew it was bound to come out and now handing the woman across from him a note from the one he hope she would be happy to know she was alive and now as Nanao read the letter and began to cry she looked up at Ichigo and hugged him while whispering thank you for bringing me this. Now telling her that he had come here to protect her for his sensei she wondered what he meant and now seeing his far off gaze and asking again what he meant she listened as the boy began

"that night we met for the first time I was tracking a hollow that appeared in my home, he any spiritual pressure. He is one of the reasons your former lieutenant is not here right now as she is also hunting down the creature. However the most important of this is the fact that this creature was made not born and is the one that murdered my mother."

She could feel the pain in his words and now asking if there was anything she could do he smiled and told her that her safety was all that he needed at the moment. Now calling it a night and walking her back to her barracks Ichigo noticed a familiar pressure tailing him and he wasn't surprised that she would be her undetected by the rest of soul society. Now almost to her gates Ichigo asked if he would see her tomorrow and now receiving a kiss on the cheek for an answer the boy blushed until a voice from the other side of the gate broke their moment

"Oh my sweet Nanao do I get a kiss to?"

The comment any day would have gotten him beaten on any regular day and now as he made his presence known and stepped out from behind the gate Ichigo was pissed but knew a way to get even with the captains comment and now pulling the girl in and giving her the gentlest kiss on the lips she had ever received and feeling her legs give out a tad he knew that she would remember this night as well as her captain. Seeing the girl look at him after a moment he whispered

"I wanted to give you something to remember me by."

Which had brought the biggest blush of her life but then her Captain had to ruin the moment and grab Ichigo by the arm and pulled Nanao away and threatened that if Ichigo ever touched his Little Nanao that Ichigo would face his wrath the boy couldn't help but chuckle as he began to walk away. Now watching as the boy began to walk away Shunsui couldn't help himself as he thought his bluff had worked and now yelling

"You made a wise choice in not challenging me!"

Now seeing the boy stop and turn with a smirk on his face and begin to walk back towards him Shunsui wondered if the boy was suicidal as he couldn't feel any type of spiritual pressure coming from the boy and now as the boy stopped a few feet away and told the captain of squad 8

"The only reason you are still standing is I don't want any punishment to come to Nanao. However, if you ever threaten me again you will not have to worry about my grandmother beating your ass I will do it personally worse than anyone could ever imagine. So take this as a promise you pink flower power wearing ass hat that if I hear of you even talking to Nanao in anyway other than professional that I will come back here and handle it! DO you understand?"

Not backing down Shunsui was stunned that the boy had threatened him and the fact that the boy was Retsu's grandson but not letting the threat go to his head he rebutted

"Little boy, I don't think you know who you are talking to. I am the Captain of Squad 8 and I do not take threats lightly! If you think you are so strong then why not a challenge? A duel perhaps?"

Seeing Ichigo smirk at the last comment and then answer

"I do not wish to hurt you, but I also will not back down from your meaningless challenge to a dual! How bout tomorrow at the squad 4 training grounds so that you will be at least close enough that you can be treated for your impending injuries!"

Nanao was in shock at the two men and now seeing that the boy she had known so little was willing to fight her captain just so that she wouldn't be harassed had told her enough that Lisa had been right that the boy was the greatest man she would ever meet. But not wanting either to fight she walked away for her room without saying a word. The two men knew that she was upset and as Shunsui went into try and comfort her Ichigo turned and told the captain that he would be waiting for him tomorrow at noon at squad four.


End file.
